


Bunga yang Mekar di Dekat Air Mancur

by chillyp



Category: Story of Seasons: Friends of Mineral Town (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Ancient History, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Friendship, High School, Legends, Origin Myths, Romance, Short, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillyp/pseuds/chillyp
Summary: Claire mengenang setiap hal yang terjadi hingga menuntunnya pada hubungan cinta dengan teman sekelasnya, juga terlibat dalam pertengkaran akbar dengan seseorang yang dikaguminya. Segala kejadian dan episode seakan seperti roda gerigi yang saling terhubung, dengan perputaran dan arahnya digerakkan oleh keputusannya, teman-temannya, dan semua orang di sekitarnya.
Relationships: Ann the Innkeeper | Ran/Cliff (Harvest Moon), Claire the Farmer/Gray (Harvest Moon)





	Bunga yang Mekar di Dekat Air Mancur

**Author's Note:**

> Halo! (≧▽≦) 
> 
> Fanfic ini sebetulnya kurencanakan jadi one-shot. Tapi di tengah penulisan, ternyata jadi lumayan panjang LOL. Jadi, aku pisah jadi dua-tiga bagian :3 (bagian dua menyusul lol XD). Anywayyyyyssss aku mungkin agak ugal-ugalan di tulisan ini :"D jadi kalau kurang nyaman dengan kata-kata vulgar, maap!! 
> 
> P.S. Juicy stuff aku taruh di bagian selanjutnya ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)   
> P.s.s. It's literal lemon, don't worry ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

SUDAH lima menit sejak bel sekolah berbunyi, sudah pula tiga menit berlalu sejak guru Sejarah Peradaban meninggalkan kelas beserta pekerjaan rumah berupa esai. Claire sebetulnya sudah mengemasi buku teks dan kotak pensil kembali ke dalam tasnya, namun bokongnya masih ingin berlama-lama menindih kursi yang tidak pernah lelah diduduki. Sambil benaknya terkesima dengan pemandangan di luar sana, Claire terus memelototi daun-daun berguguran dari pepohonan di bawah sana. Ruang kelasnya berada di lantai dua, bangunan sayap kiri, sehingga dengan lokasi seberuntung itu mudah baginya melihat kolam ikan yang selalu tampak paling indah menjelang musim dingin. Kolam ikan yang sama di mana seorang lelaki pernah mengatakan dengan nada paling tegas di alam semesta, bahwa ia bersedia menyerahkan seluruh dirinya, termasuk kontolnya, hanya untuk perempuan biasa saja yang kini duduk di bangku memandangi kolam dari kelas.

Claire masih ingat dengan jelas bahwa kejadian pengakuan itu berlangsung pada musim panas lalu, tepat pukul sekarang. Claire bahkan ingat setiap detail, bagaimana keringat lelaki itu menetes dari dahi menuju dagu juga alis, dan bagaimana tampangnya begitu serius menolak gentar. “Aku menyukaimu,” ujarnya. Hanya kalimat itu. Kalimat yang memiliki sinonim penyerahan diri terhadap siapa pun “-mu” yang dimaksud. Ketika pengakuan itu terjadi, Claire sungguh dibuat kebingungan luar biasa, kaget luar biasa, juga mematung seperti patung telanjang Yunani. Sebab bagaimanapun, ketika itu Claire dihadapkan pada dua jalur “Ya!” dan “Tidak!” di mana masing-masing pilihan akan menentukan nasib Claire dan kehidupannya sebagai remaja. Apabila ia menjawab “Ya,” maka seluruh diri lelaki itu termasuk kontolnya akan menjadi miliknya sendiri, dan Claire pun akan mendedikasikan dirinya sendiri pada lelaki itu sampai entah kapan hubungan pasangan kekasih normalnya berakhir. Apabila ia menjawab “Tidak,” maka Claire bisa hidup sebagaimana dirinya biasanya, belajar dan belajar, kemudian bertemu lelaki pintar di kehidupan orang dewasa kelak.

Namun tiba-tiba sebuah tas selempang mendarat di atas mejanya, menuntun perhatian Claire pada si pemilik tas, yang mana penampilan si pemilik tas tidak jauh beda dari pemandangan di luar sana. “Ayo pulang,” ujarnya dengan suara paling kalem di dunia.

Menurut Claire, si pemilik tas yang bernama Gray itu adalah personifikasi musim gugur. Selalu lengkap dengan rambutnya yang menyerupai daun menguning, dan tatapan mata seteduh mendung. Bagaimanapun, Claire selalu menyukai yang teduh-teduh dan ia sudah menaruh ketertarikan pada lelaki ini sejak kelas satu. Hanya ketertarikan biasa, bukan ketertarikan dengan definisi manusia ingin ngentot dengan manusia lain, melainkan ketertarikan sebagaimana ketika melihat kolam di bawah sana atau kucing atau anjing atau mobil bagus milik kepala sekolah Thomas. Manusia pada dasarnya menyukai keindahan. Dan bagi Claire, sejak menaruh mata pada lelaki ini di kelas satu, Gray adalah keindahannya, sebagaimana kolam di bawah sana atau kucing atau anjing atau mobil bagus milik kepala sekolah Thomas. Maka itulah yang menyebabkan Claire bengong sebentar begitu ditegur oleh si pemilik tas, begitu menatap wajah teduhnya, begitu mendengar suara kalemnya.

“Ya, ayo pulang.” Adalah jawaban Claire pada akhirnya.

LORONG masih saja ramai dengan orang berlalu-lalang, padahal sudah hampir lima belas menit berlalu sejak bel tanda pulang didengungkan. Bukan hal mengherankan, sebab kegiatan ekstrakurikuler masih berlangsung meskipun dua minggu lagi ujian tengah semester dua diadakan. Claire bukan orang paling pintar di kelasnya, apalagi seantero sekolah. Bisa dilihat dari papan pengumuman peringkat 50 besar di sana, Claire bahkan tidak mampu meraih peringkat belasan, tidak seperti Marie yang sejak kelas satu namanya selalu di samping angka “1.” Sebab itulah, dua minggu sebelum ujian adalah saat kritis di mana ia perlu fokus. Fokus belajar. Fokus mengejar nilai.

“Memangnya, apa yang kau kejar dengan nilai tinggi?” tanya Gray begitu sadar teman jalannya terbengong seperti orang dungu menatap papan pengumuman di sana, yang mana namanya sendiri tertera di samping angka 48. Bagi Gray, menjadi salah satu dari 50 besar orang terpintar di seantero sekolah adalah sebuah mukjizat Tuhan yang begitu murah hati terhadap hambanya. Setelah hampir dua tahun dijejali ilmu oleh para guru, terutama Duke dengan Sejarah Peradabannya, Gray berkesimpulan bahwa ia muak memikirkan pelajaran yang menurutnya tidak begitu penting untuk hidup bersama masyarakat. Gray bersumpah bahwa ia telah menemukan _passion_ di bidang olah fisik dengan dibuktikan oleh kontribusinya di bidang sepak bola (Gray dipaksa kawannya menggantikan salah satu tim yang cedera), di bidang olahraga lari (Gray dipaksa teman sekelasnya berpartisipasi di festival olahraga mewakili kelasnya, kelas satu dan dua), dan lain-lain yang kebanyakan adalah permintaan bantuan atau terpaksa. Gray secara ofisial di atas kertas adalah anggota klub pertukangan kayu sekolah dan secara non-ofisial anggota klub perbukuan. Dan yang dimaksud Gray sebagai _passion_ olah fisik adalah klub pertukangan kayunya. Gray suka membangun banyak hal, mulai dari kandang burung hingga boneka kayu. Salah satu kreasinya yang paling rahasia adalah boneka yang menyerupai matryoshka, yang sama sekali tidak mencerminkan budaya orang Rusia. Gray melukis boneka kayu itu menjadi seorang perempuan berambut pirang, bermata biru, dan karena bakat lukisnya menyerupai Pablo Picasso bila dikutuk Tuhan, boneka itu berakhir menjadi buruk rupa luar biasa. Maka, Gray bersumpah sampai mati tidak akan menunjukkan boneka terkutuk itu pada siapa pun, terutama pada siapa pun yang dimaksudkan Gray sebagai penerima bonekanya apabila telah selesai. Gray dengan bakat pertukangannya, menurutnya, sangat bermanfaat untuk mendapat recehan atau bergepok uang dibandingkan belajar dan belajar yang hanya dihargai angka.

“Aku ingin mengambil takhta Marie.”

Dan Gray akhirnya menatap Claire sekali lagi, hampir tertawa karena pemilihan katanya yang hiperbolis. Lalu kemudian kenangan tiba-tiba datang menerpa ingatannya. Dengan senyum mungkin juga dengan maksud menggoda, Gray akhirnya bertanya, “Kalian masih bertengkar?”

“Tidak... Sekarang kami rival!” sembur Claire dengan tatapan berapi-api kemudian.

“Hooohhh... padahal pertarungan kalian begitu akbar hampir-hampir menyerupai kesatria perang Salib yang memperebutkan Yerusalem.”

“Kau terlalu membesar-besarkan!” seru Claire tak kuasa menahan jari-jarinya mencubit lengan berotot lawan jenisnya. Sesuai yang diharapkan, Gray menunjukkan ekspresi kesakitan, mengaduh, juga memohon ampun. Namun Claire seakan kebal dengan segala kerapuhan di hadapannya. Dengan masih tetap mempertahankan cubitan mematikannya, mengalahkan kalajengking atau sengatan tawon, Claire kembali berujar dengan lirih. “Dia mencoba merebutmu dariku.”

Gray yang mulanya mengaduh kini diam saja dan menatap lawan jenisnya dengan iba. Sebab sebetulnya, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia mendengar alasan pertengkaran musim panas lalu yang lumayan menggemparkan sekolah.

Claire akhirnya melepaskan cubitan mematikannya dan melanjutkan jalannya. Sementara Gray mengikuti di belakangnya. Lengannya masih nyeri luar biasa.

MARIE adalah nama yang selalu muncul di daftar pertama setiap pengumuman peringkat. Selalu nomor satu. Tidak pernah tidak. Dan Claire menyadari hal ini sejak pertama kali ia melihat papan pengumuman penerimaan siswa baru. Sejak hari itu pula, Claire menetapkan kekagumannya dan mendeklarasikannya melalui tulisan dalam catatan kecil yang selalu ia bawa di dalam saku.

Kemudian Claire harus menelan kekecewaan sebab penempatan kelas yang dilakukan secara acak oleh pihak sekolah tidak mempertemukan mereka sebagai teman sekelas, yang membuat mereka tidak pernah bertemu hingga bulan kedua sejak Claire mengenakan seragam SMA-nya. Claire melihat sosok Marie untuk pertama kalinya adalah ketika ia harus berlari menerobos lautan manusia demi membeli satu bungkus roti dan satu kotak susu untuk Ran, sebagai bayaran atas kalah taruhan yang memalukan. Marie ketika itu telah mendapat tempat duduk bersama seorang lelaki berkepala oranye, yang sempat dilihat Claire dulu ketika ia melihat papan pengumuman pembagian kelas. Dan Claire, dengan sisa kenekatan setelah rambutnya kusut seperti gembel akibat berdesak-desakan, menghampiri meja Marie dan si lelaki. Mulanya dua orang itu terkejut, sama sekali tidak siap atas kedatangan orang asing yang tiba-tiba bersama senyum canggung. Adegan ini hampir menggambarkan skenario pengemis yang menggebrak rumah sepasang suami-istri yang sedang menikmati sore berdua. Namun berkat kenekatan itulah, Claire berhasil berkenalan dengan Marie, juga si laki-laki yang bernama Gray, juga kegiatan klub Marie yang ternyata tidak jauh-jauh dari stereotip orang pintar. Klub yang berhubungan dengan buku.

Mulanya Claire berasumsi bahwa si kepala oranye ini, yang sosoknya sudah dia hafal sejak pembagian kelas, adalah salah satu anggota klub perbukuan. Sebab Gray dan Marie terlihat selalu bersama. Namun hal yang baru diketahui Claire kemudian adalah bahwa Gray sama sekali tidak ada hubungan apa pun dengan klub buku. Maka asumsi paling kuat adalah dua manusia yang disebutkan di atas adalah sepasang kekasih. Sebab Gray dan Marie terlihat selalu bersama.

Selama menjalani kelas satu, pertemanan mereka berlangsung baik meski tidak begitu dekat hingga menjadi sahabat. Hanya sedekat teman yang kebetulan kenal. Hal ini didukung penuh oleh perbedaan ketertarikan mereka, terutama Claire dan Marie, yang bedanya luar biasa banyak. Sehingga kalaupun mereka diberi waktu maha banyak untuk saling bercakap dan menjadi dekat, maka mereka akan menghabiskan sebagian besar waktu itu untuk saling diam karena tidak tahu harus mengobrol apa. Sementara itu, pertemanan dengan Gray tidak pernah ada kemajuan sejak pertama kali mereka berkenalan. Gray adalah lelaki pendiam yang tidak pernah menjawab apabila diajak bicara, sehingga itu pulalah yang membuat Claire sungkan dan jadi jarang mengunjungi perpustakaan, meskipun ingin sekali kenal dekat dengan Marie. Claire sungguh sadar bahwa kehadirannya di antara mereka membawa canggung, dan pernyataan itu didukung oleh Ran yang menjadi teman berceritanya selama ini. “Mungkin mereka merasa terganggu denganmu, si pengganggu yang mengotori waktu bermesraan mereka,” adalah pendapat Ran, yang disetujui Claire mau tidak mau.

Hal yang disesali Claire sebab ketidakmampuannya melihat masa depan adalah tragedi mengerikan yang harus dialaminya, dialami matanya, pada suatu hari di minggu awal semester pertama tahun kedua. Sebuah tragedi yang menyebabkannya menghindari Marie dan Gray sama sekali.

BEGITU matahari mulai memilih surut demi menyinari belahan bumi yang lain, ia membawa serta udara dingin yang ganas menggigit kulit, menyaingi ganas anjing galak yang berhasil mengendus sabu-sabu. Claire sudah mengenakan jaketnya untuk mengantisipasi hal ini, namun tetap saja satu dua angin masih berhasil masuk membuatnya menggigil. Gray datang tidak lama kemudian dengan dua gelas cokelat panas yang telah ia beli dari kafe di dekat sana. Setelah menyerahkan satu ke tangan Claire, ia ikut bergabung duduk di sebelahnya sambil mengamati patung dan air mancur taman yang dibangun dengan bujet entah berapa. Satu hal yang pasti, mayoritas masyarakat lebih banyak menghujat sebab pemerintah menggunakan pajak rakyat untuk patung seorang leluhur, yang belakangan diketahui dari buku sejarah telah memperkosa saudari-saudarinya dan beberapa ayam dan anjingnya.

“Terima kasih,” ujar Claire setelah menerima gelas kertas.

“Sekarang aku ingin menciummu,” adalah jawaban Gray yang tidak tahu malu.

Sumpah Claire hampir saja menjatuhkan cokelat panasnya dan membasahi seragam sekolahnya dengan warna cokelat yang pasti akan sulit dihilangkan. Ia tatap lelaki ini tanpa ada percaya, sebab Gray selama ini adalah lelaki banyak diam yang tidak pernah meminta hal kurang ajar darinya. Hal terjauh yang pernah mereka lakukan adalah berangkulan, dan itu hanya terjadi satu kali. Bergandengan tangan sebanyak 2 kali, itu pun karena paksaan situasi agar tidak terpencar karena keramaian. Perlu ditambahkan bahwa mereka belum berpikir untuk berciuman di bagian tubuh mana pun, baik itu pipi, bibir, apalagi alat kelamin. Kini Gray mengatakan keinginannya dengan ketegasan yang sama seperti ketika ia mengaku dengan disaksikan oleh kolam ikan di musim panas lalu.

“Aku baru tahu kalau ternyata Marie menyukaiku. Dan kau jadi bertengkar dengan Marie karena itu. Aku sempat berpikir kau tidak punya perasaan apa pun padaku,” lanjut Gray kemudian.

“Aku punya perasaan apa pun padamu!”

“Ya... karena itu sekarang aku ingin menciummu!”

Claire tidak mengatakan apa pun lagi selain menahan malu, bukan hanya karena ia harus mengingat kejadian memalukannya ketika berurusan dengan Marie tapi juga bagaimana cara Gray menatapnya saat ini. Senyum senang lelaki itu menghiasi bibir, dan segala warna-warni lampu toko yang mulai bersinar di belakangnya membuat segalanya tampak cantik, indah, luar biasa memesona. Gray adalah personifikasi musim gugur yang meneduhkan, dan Claire akhirnya menutup matanya demi menyambut bibir lelaki itu yang perlahan mendekat, semakin dekat, hingga saling bertemu.

Sayangnya kegiatan tempel bibir itu hanya berlangsung selama kurang lebih tiga detik, sebab sebuah pesan harus tiba dan menggetarkan ponsel yang berada di saku baju.

[ (●♡∀♡)(●♡∀♡)(●♡∀♡) _Hei hei heiiiiii!!!!! Aku memergoki pasangan paling polos di sekolah akhirnya ciuman!!!!_ (/ε＼*)(/ε＼*)(/ε＼*) _Semoga kalian segera maju ke tahap berikutnya_ ~~~ (/ω＼) (/ω＼) UWU UWU UWU ]

Claire memelototi isi pesan itu dan meneliti setiap baris huruf sialan yang dirangkai. Belum lagi tidak lama kemudian sebuah pesan masuk lagi, kini berupa foto yang menunjukkan dari jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh, dua remaja terlihat saling menyosor di sebuah bangku taman, masing-masing memegang gelas kertas.

“Ran memergoki kita!” pekik Claire, bersamaan dengan pandangan matanya menyorot sekeliling seperti mercusuar demi mencari keberadaan teman terkutuknya. Dan seperti halnya seekor rusa dungu yang tidak pernah pandai bersembunyi dari pemburunya, sosok Ran bisa langsung disorot, dipelototi, siap untuk dimaki-maki.

Perempuan itu, Ran, ada di sana di dekat air mancur hampir tersembunyi oleh pohon hias. Lalu kemudian tanpa tahu malu ia melambai-lambai ke arah pasangan polos berada, sambil (Sungguh, seluruh umat beragama akan menyebut nama Tuhan mereka) mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kedua tangannya dengan masing-masing jari membentuk angka 0 dan 1, memberi isyarat ngentot paling meriah di tengah taman kota. Gray dan Claire sungguh dibuat melongo dari tempat mereka duduk, berganti memandang dengan mulut sama menganga. Kemudian puji syukur seorang laki-laki melompat dari belakang Ran, menarik perempuan itu jauh-jauh dari tempatnya berada meski harus bergulat dengan susah payah, dan sangat terlihat jelas mukanya merah luar biasa. Akhirnya dengan kekuatan terakhirnya, Cliff menggondol Ran dengan mengangkat tubuh perempuan itu di bahu sambil lari terbirit-birit ke arah stasiun.

Seakan waktu memutuskan untuk berhenti beberapa saat, Claire dan Gray masih termangu dalam keterkejutan, begitu pula beberapa orang lewat yang kebetulan menjadi saksi. Semuanya sungguh bingung harus berekspresi seperti apa, bersikap seperti apa, dan bertindak seperti apa. Yang jelas wajah sebagian orang di taman kota itu menjadi merah dan salah tingkah, bahkan dua polisi yang sedang patroli di sana pun berdiri tegap seperti patung. Mungkin dua polisi itu sedang mencari-cari dalam kamus kriminalitas apakah tindakan vulgar yang disaksikan masyarakat yang mendapat sial dengan berada di taman merupakan tindakan yang melanggar hukum. Namun untung saja kedua polisi itu berkesimpulan “tidak melanggar hukum,” karena mereka melanjutkan patroli mereka, dengan geleng-geleng kepala dulu tentu saja, dan Claire menghela napas lega.

“Aku tidak pernah tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya!” seru Claire.

“Aku pikir teman-temanmu menarik.”

Dan Claire harus setuju dengan pemikiran Gray itu. Teman-temannya memang luar biasa menarik meski menjengkelkan, dan Claire sungguh bersyukur sebab karena teman-temannyalah ia bisa berada di sini, duduk dan berciuman untuk pertama kalinya dengan seorang Gray yang memiliki rambut menyerupai daun menguning musim gugur. Lalu sebuah ingatan harus mampir sebentar, menyadarkan Claire pada suatu hal. Mulutnya menerjemahkan ingatan itu, yang menyebabkan Gray ikut mendengarkan. “Aku bertengkar dengan Marie bukan hanya karena dia menyukaimu... banyak hal yang terjadi...” ujarnya.

Bukannya Gray tidak tahu skandal apa saja yang menyertai meledaknya Claire dan Marie ketika itu, selain rasa suka Marie kepadanya karena perempuan itu lihai menyembunyikannya, Gray hanya berusaha tidak ikut campur dalam urusan orang lain. Gray percaya bahwa Claire bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri, dan Gray percaya ia hanya memiliki kapasitas sedikit untuk membantu. Misalnya menghajar beberapa bajingan atau mengancam beberapa sundal, meski sesungguhnya itu bukan bantuan melainkan kemurkaan pribadi. Dan Gray menghormati Claire dengan keputusannya menyelesaikan masalah, bertengkar dengan Marie dalam pertarungan yang akbar.

“Kakekku sedang tidak di rumah,” ujar Gray tiba-tiba.

Dari ekspresinya, Gray mulanya terlihat ragu dengan ucapannya namun dengan segera ia membangun pendirian dan memandang Claire dengan lebih serius kali ini. “Kau mungkin... ingin mampir sebentar. Mengerjakan PR atau belajar sebentar...” lanjutnya.

Sumpah tidak bohong, Claire menyaksikan terdapat rona merah di pipi Gray ketika mengatakannya. Claire tanpa sadar menganggukkan kepalanya samar. Bawah sadarnya mengerti. Bawah sadarnya setuju.

ENTAH berapa abad yang lalu, hidup sekelompok suku yang memilih jalan hidup nomad dari hilir sungai satu ke sungai yang lain. Konon dikatakan bahwa mereka adalah penyembah langit yang taat, juga mendapat berkat dari Yang Esa berupa kemampuan pandang menelusuri ruang dan waktu. Pada suatu ketika, seorang raja yang begitu fanatik dengan Dewa Zeus mendapat kabar soal keberadaan suku ini dan dengan segala sigap dan kekuasaannya ia buru sebagian besar dari mereka. Perburuan suku itu bukan tanpa sebab, karena lima tahun lalu seorang penasihat agung kembali dari ekspedisi satu dekade di Lautan Timur dengan membawa pulang gulungan suci yang dicuri dari sebuah reruntuhan kuno. Dalam gulungan itu disebutkan keberadaan sebuah entitas yang jelita dan disebutkan pula bahwa ia adalah manifestasi energi kasih sayang Hera istri Zeus yang tersisa, sebelum menghilang sepenuhnya mengikuti lenyapnya kaum Yunani kuno, satu-satunya kaum yang menyembah mereka. Sebab itulah setelah lima tahun menahan penisnya yang berkobar, Sang Raja begitu gembira luar biasa begitu mendengar kabar keberadaan suku penyembah langit dan dengan bengis memburu mereka. Semua itu dilakukan Sang Raja demi mendapat jawaban dari pertanyaan:

“Di mana Dewi Panen?! Aku ingin menyetubuhinya!!” seru Jennifer yang sangat berkobar menceritakan leluhurnya. Kemudian ia melanjutkan, “Itu diserukannya seraya menyetubuhi dubur ayam.”

Baik Claire, Ran, dan Popuri saling berpandangan. Mereka sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa keputusan mereka menemui Jennifer akan berimbas pada tereksposnya mereka pada sebuah cerita sejarah yang bombastis dan bahkan selalu disensor dalam buku teks Sejarah Peradaban Sekolah Menengah Pertama.

Usaha pemerintah melakukan sensor sia-sia belaka tentu saja, sebab beberapa aktivis sejarah dan politik menyerukan tuntutan transparansi latar belakang mereka, sejarah mereka, seburuk apa pun kisah-kisah leluhur mereka. Mereka, para aktivis itu, beralasan bahwa tindakan sensor yang dilakukan pemerintah sama saja dengan tindakan manipulasi identitas dan melecehkan leluhur. Karena itulah, dengan segala desakan para aktivis dan akademisi yang simpatik dengan masa depan bangsa, pemerintah kota menetapkan buku teks tanpa sensor untuk sekolah menengah atas atau lebih dengan pertimbangan umur pelajar.

Kemudian tanpa menunggu ketiga temannya yang sudah mengap hendak protes, Jennifer melanjutkan kisahnya.

Dikisahkan tidak ada salah satu pun dari suku penyembah langit yang mengetahui keberadaan Dewi Panen. Hal ini sungguh tidak mungkin, sebab kemampuan suku penyembah langit sangat dahsyat hingga tahu siapa telah meniduri siapa, dan di mana rumah tinggal jodoh seseorang tanpa peduli jarak. Merasa tidak puas, Sang Raja akhirnya berhasil memburu ratusan orang suku penyembah langit, dan mengurung mereka di dalam kurungan bawah tanah selayaknya kriminal kejahatan berat. Selain mencegah mereka kabur, Sang Raja juga ingin menyembunyikan suku penyembah langit dari para musuhnya atau siapa pun juga agar tidak dimanfaatkan untuk melawan dirinya. Sehingga suku penyembah langit harus mengalami siksaan batin karena kehilangan naungan langit yang selama ini melindungi mereka.

Setelah mengalami siksaan terberat yang pernah dialami umat manusia, salah satu anggota suku akhirnya membuka mulut dan mengatakan bahwa Dewi Panen itu berada di sebuah tempat bernama Mineral Town. Sang Raja pun dengan gencar mencari ke seluruh penjuru tentang keberadaan tempat bernama Mineral Town, tapi tentu saja semua usaha berakhir nihil. Maka dengan kenekatan yang masih tersisa, juga keputusasaan, ia menamai sebuah kota yang dinaungi kerajaannya sendiri dengan nama Mineral Town. Konon raja itu menghabiskan sisa hidupnya di kota itu, memperkosa sayuran dan buah-buahan dan berharap Dewi Panen muncul di kota itu dan menemuinya. Namun hingga akhir hayatnya Dewi Panen tidak juga memunculkan diri di hadapannya.

Sesungguhnya yang keluar dari mulut salah satu anggota suku itu adalah kebohongan, padahal suku penyembah langit dikenal mengutuk kebohongan. Kesungguhan yang sebenarnya baru diketahui satu dekade sepeninggal Sang Raja, bahwa Dewi Panen tidak pernah ada dan hanyalah karangan fiksi yang diciptakan manusia sialan tanpa uang berabad-abad yang lalu. Sebuah catatan penolakan naskah yang ditemukan arkeolog pada sebuah reruntuhan mengkonfirmasi kefiksian Dewi Panen. Maka, sungguh ironis Suku Penyembah Langit mendapatkan kembali kebebasan berkat sebuah kebohongan yang sangat dikutuk mereka sendiri.

“Ya, kita sudah mempelajarinya di kelas satu,” sahut Popuri yang memotong penjelasan Jennifer yang panjang lebar.

“Memang. Tapi apa yang ada di buku teks, atau yang diketahui semua orang termasuk sejarawan dan akademisi lainnya itu bukanlah seluruh kebenaran!” Jennifer bergantian melotot ke arah teman-temannya satu persatu, kemudian melanjutkan, “Yang sebenarnya adalah Dewi Panen baru lahir dari pemerkosaan itu, dengan bapak Sang Raja dan ibu salah satu buah atau sayuran yang diperkosanya.”

"Tapi itu berkontradiksi dari pernyataan suku penyembah langit yang berbohong! Bukankah Dewi Panen hanya karakter fiksi dari sastrawan kuno yang karyanya ditolak?" sela Ran yang penuh skeptis.

"Suku penyembah langit tidak akan pernah berbohong!" seru Jennifer.

"Tapi kau sendiri yang bilang…"

"Yang dikatakan suku penyembah langit bukanlah kebohongan," ujar Jennifer kini lebih tegas. “Sastrawan kuno yang dimaksud dalam sejarah, yang menulis cerita soal Dewi Panen dan naskahnya ditolak, adalah seorang penyembah langit.”

Claire dan Popuri juga Ran akhirnya saling berpandangan heran.

"Lalu… kenapa mereka harus disiksa dahulu baru mau membeberkan keberadaan Dewi Panen?" Claire akhirnya bersuara.

Jennifer menatap teman-temannya bergantian lalu berkata, "Mereka ingin mencegah Dewi Panen lahir dari biji pelir raja bangsat itu."

Baik Claire, Popuri maupun Ran berterimakasih atas pengetahuan baru yang didapatnya dari Jennifer. Bagaimanapun, perempuan berambut pirang yang kini geleng-geleng kepala akibat masa lalu leluhur mereka yang bobrok adalah keturunan suku penyembah langit yang sungguh asli. Namun sesungguhnya bukan demi mendapat pengetahuan sejarah para perempuan itu berbondong menemui Jennifer di bangkunya yang paling belakang.

Pelan Ran berdehem membersihkan tenggorokannya. “Jadi... menurutmu siapa yang menyebarkan rumor kalau Claire seorang lonte?” tanyanya dengan blakblakan hingga membuat si yang dibicarakan malu di luar nalar.

Jennifer menutup matanya sebentar, mungkin tiga detik, lalu bergumam, “Anak kelas 2-1. Rambut hitam dan pakai kacamata bundar. Aku tidak tahu namanya, tapi aku sering lihat dia di kantin.”

Kemudian Ran dan Popuri kompak berseru, “Kau harus memberinya pelajaran, Claire!”


End file.
